Banho de Lua
by Chris Wiind
Summary: Como é bom tomar banho. Mas parece que tudo começa a se complicar por esse motivo, já que ele se preocupa com a demora do loiro, e acaba assustando-o. Será entre tapas e beijos que eles se resolverão? Oneshot KuroFye


_Como vai minna \o/? _

_Olha a novata aqui! Sim, isso quer dizer que podem partir pra cima de mim e começar a tacar ovo! Isso, vocês estavam doidos para algo assim né? Eu serei cobaia de vocês com prazer #foge#_

_Uma fic do casal KuroFye. Adoro esse casal, um xuxu de beleza!_

_Mas espero que gostem da fanfic. Ela idiota, eu reconheço, mas como eu faço as coisas do nada, espero que compreendam _

_Enjoy and... don't kill m__e, please i.i_

_Chris Wiind_

**Disclaimer: **Tsubasa R. C. não me pertence, as adoráveis garotas da Clamp que fizeram essa perfeito anime. Mas fico indignada que elas insinuam Yaoi mas não fazem isso. Elas querem matar os fã de KuroFye do coração . Oh my heart...

**Nota: **Se você acha relação do mesmo sexo nojento, então por que abriu essa pagina meu(minha) jovem? Aqui a coisa rola bem quente è.é. Mas se for curioso e quiser ler mais sobre... Não venha brigar comigo depois u.ú

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles © 2008 **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo Único: Banho de Lua.**

_by Chris Wiind_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toc Toc. Maldito seja, por que essa demora impertinente? Está já a 10 minutos neste maldito banheiro e ainda assim não terminara de fazer o que tinha que fazer? Só se ele escorregou com o sabonete, bateu com a cabeça no canto da banheira perfurando-a, e agora esteja cheia de sangue o fundo do chuveiro. Puff, do jeito que é descuidado é capaz... O Meu Deus!

E SE FOR VERDADE? POR QUE EU AINDA ESTOU PARADO AQUI? Ele... Ele pode estar estirado no chão, o sangue jorrando da sua cabeça, e eu aqui fora sem fazer nada! Mas eu vou arrombar essa porta, nem que isso leve prejuízo pelo dono do pequeno hotel!

(Barulho de porta sendo arrombada! Um corpo enorme e corpulento se chocando contra uma porta grande e pesada. O eco das batidas ressonando pelas paredes, chegando nas escadas e atingindo o andar de baixo. O som de um grande e pesado objeto caindo ao chão, junto com um grito assustado. Um novo barulho também foi escutado, mas apenas de um corpo caindo com tudo no chão. E a casa tremia com a barulhera!)

_No andar de baixo..._

- Mas que diabos ta acontecendo aqui? – gritava um velho, dono da hospedaria. Havia se levantando da mesa com o tamanho susto e olhava para o teto branco da cozinha, tentando decifrar o que acontecia.

- Syaoran-kun... O Fye e Kurogane estão lá em cima, não estão? – perguntou Sakura, assustada.

- Sim... Sim... Eles estão. O que será que aconteceu? – perguntava-se Syaoran, também olhando para onde o velho olhava. Coçava a cabeça.

- Mokona acha que Kuro-chan arrombou alguma porta! E o grito foi do Fye. E eu também acho que o Kurowanwan não fez certo ao arrombar aquela porta, porque Fye não gostou nada disso, hihi! – ria Mokona.

- Arrombou uma porta...? Uma p-porta do meu hotel? QUEM ELES PENSAM QUE SÃO? – o velho gritava esganiçado, levantando sua bengala em direção ao teto e gritando para os dois hospedes em cima. – Seus malditos! Desçam já aqui!

- Lá Lá, Kurorin está encrencado! – cantarolava Mokona, ao ombro de Syaoran, que lançou um olhar confuso e perplexo para Sakura, ainda assustada.

_No andar de cima..._

Um objeto parecido com um vidro de remédio voava em direção a um moreno extremamente assustado e branco. Seu rosto tinha tomado uma cor vermelha tamanha, e seus olhos ainda estavam arregalados.

Desviou do objeto, encostando-se na parede ao lado da porta, ainda assustado.

- Seu... C-r-e-t-i-n-o! – bracejava Fye, com uma mão segurando a toalha em volta de sua cintura e a outra em cima de sua cabeça, com outro vidro de remédio pronto para ser jogado no moreno.

Fye realmente estava uma fera. Arfava nervosamente, seu olhar fulminante caído em um Kurogane ainda assustado e surpreso. Tanto como Kurogane, Fye estava vermelho pimentão, não se sabia se era por causa de nervosismo ou timidez.

Outro vidro foi atirado sobre ele, e mais uma vez Kurogane desviara-se, ainda barulhos e estilhaços para tudo quanto é lado.

- Espera! Fye espera! – gritou Kurogane, ofegando. O Fye estava mais uma vez com o um vidro de remédio na mão quando Kurogane suplicou mais uma vez: - Espere Fye, deixe-me explicar!

Fye, mesmo arfando e seus olhos ainda fulminantes em cima do moreno, abaixou sua mão direita com o vidro até pender ao lado de seu corpo, mas sua mão esquerda não se afrouxara da toalha que o enrolava. Não respondeu nada, apenas o encarou com seu sua testa enrugada, com uma cara de bravo que Kurogane nunca pensou ver em Fye.

Pegando um pouco de fôlego, Kurogane se encostou à parede e abriu um pouco sua roupa na frente, deixando o seu perfeito e escultural peitoral á mostra. Fye percebeu, e desviou rapidamente seu olhar para o rosto do moreno, não deixando de mudar seu olhar.

- E-eu pensei... – começara Kurogane, gaguejando. Ainda estava um pouco assustado pelo ocorrido, e não olhava diretamente nos olhos de Fye, de tamanha vergonha que estava sentindo. – Pensei que... com a sua demora, v-você talvez... pudesse ter se machucado. – tentou deixar bem claro, mesmo que não olhava-o nos olhos.

- E para isso precisava arrombar a porta desse jeito? – disse Fye, indignado. A explicação não surtiu em nada, só o deixou mais nervoso. – Você não tem noção de como isso me assustou? E ainda eu no banheiro, pelado... – ruborizou-se.

- Eu sei, mas é... – começou Kurogane.

- Não terminei! – interrompeu Fye, levantando sua mão com o vidro. Kurogane engoliu em seco. – Nunca mais faça algo assim. Porque não me chamou? Para sua informação eu sei escutar muito bem, tenho meus sentidos aguçados! – falava de uma forma tão profunda que Kurogane não teve mesmo coragem de encara-lo nos olhos. – Você é um idiota. Age sem pensar. Sai daqui! – ordenou Fye, apontando para o lugar onde a porta deveria estar, seus olhos agora virados para a parede a sua direita. Não queria encarar Kurogane.

Kurogane olhou de modo espantando, realmente sem saber o que falar ou pensar. Queria contra-argumentar, mas o Fye não lhe daria ouvidos, e ele entendia perfeitamente. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça de modo desanimado, e virou-se para passar na abertura onde a porta estava. Esperou seus passos chegarem até a escada, atento aos seus ruídos para ter certeza que ele esteja longe o bastante. Andou de modo furioso, passando pela abertura, e tomando um rumo diferente. Seguiu a direita pelo corredor e chegou ao quarto onde ele e Kurogane dormiam, batendo a porta com a força em seguida.

_Enquanto isso, no andar de baixo..._

- Eu vou é subir para ver o que ta acontecendo. E dar uma lição que esses dois intrometidos merecem! – ameaçou o velho, andando com sua bengala firme em sua mão cheia de veias. Estava quase chegando á escada na sala de visitas, quando Kurogane passou por ele de modo irritado, sem falar nenhuma palavra.

- Oh grandalhão. Que barulho foi esse hein? Pode falar agora. – perguntou de forma agressiva o velho curvado e olhando para o alto moreno a sua frente.

- Nada demais. – foi o que disse Kurogane, apenas isso. O velho enrugou mais seu rosto, seus olhos bem estreitos para a figura grandalhona a sua frente. Já ia contra-argumentar quando Kurogane abriu a porta de entrada e saiu, batendo a porta com força atrás de si.

- O que está acontecendo... Não estou entendendo. – indagava Sakura, falando com Syaoran que assistiram a cena pouco atrás do velho.

- Muito menos eu. – respondeu Syaoran, ainda olhando aflito para porta onde seu amigo passara. – E Fye, ele ainda está lá em cima. Ouvimos barulhos de discussões... O que será que aconteceu entre esses dois?

- Mokona acha que eles tiveram uma briguinha, mas que o Fye acabou vencendo ela. Então Kuro-auau levou um fora do Fye, e acabou passando por essa porta desolado. – como sempre, Mokona ria.

- E por quê? – quis saber Sakura.

- Mokona não sabe. – mentiu a criatura mágica.

É, perguntas pairavam no andar de baixo, tanto os amigos dos dois como o dono da hospedaria não sabia ao certo o que havia acontecido. Apenas um mago de cabelos loiros e ar chateado estava trancado em seu quarto no andar de cima, estirado na cama e fitando o teto azul do quarto, ainda pairando em sua cabeça o ocorrido a pouco tempo.

Pensava no que havia dito ao moreno, o que lhe deixava mais intrigado.

_Será que eu falei algo ruim? Eu sei que falei... E por que será que eu falei? Quando estou diante dele... Tudo muda... Parece que eu me assustei quando o vi passando por aquela porta. Até pensei que ele estava sendo arremessado por algum monstro ou espírito. Só fiquei com medo... Kurogane idiota. Mas eu sei que não foi certo o que eu disse, me expressei de forma errada. E eu não queria te-lo magoado. _Pensava atentamente Fye. _É, tenho que ir encontrá-lo e pedir desculpas!_

Assim, levantou-se da cama já vestido, e correu até a porta de seu quarto, destrancando-a e passando pelo corredor até a escada. Pulando de degrau em degrau, chegou rápido no andar de baixo e passou pelos 4 pessoas aflitas que o observaram mais assustados ainda, abrindo a porta de entrada e saindo por ela em seguida.

Silencio. Pairou silencio no andar de baixo. Ninguém se atreveu a falar, até porque não adiantava ficar se perguntando o que havia porque não obteriam a resposta totalmente. Apenas olhavam para a porta de entrada, cada um com uma expressão de confusão no rosto. Mokona apesar do silencio, ria baixinho no ombro de Syaoran. Com certeza essa criatura mágica era a única que sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Passaram-se minutos até que o velho corcunda e de roupão virou-se para os dois jovens adolescentes atrás de ti, totalmente desistindo de saber o que estava acontecendo. Suspirou cansado e passou por eles, falando em uma voz rouca:

- Vamos. Vamos subir e ver que porta foi arrombada e conserta-la. – sugeriu o velho, olhando para os dois. Syaoran assentiu sem hesitar, mas Sakura ainda olhava de modo preocupado para a porta de entrada. Syaoran cutucou de leve seu braço, chamando-a a atenção, e o velho tornou a repetir onde ela assentiu também. Subiram a escada e foram no corredor á procura da porta arrombada.

_Enquanto isso, em algum lugar fora da hospedaria... _(Nota: Ufa!. Já era hora hein. Chega de andares!)

Kurogane não sabia muito bem onde estava. Ele simplesmente, ao sair da casa, deixou sua mente e corpo o guiarem para qualquer lado que fosse ás cegas, e quando se deu por si, estava em uma pequena praça sombria e sem muito movimento. A Lua era cheia e sua luz reluzia no couro cabeludo preto e pontudo do moreno, enquanto ele olhava-a com um certo olhar triste.

"_Ora, que droga! Por que eu fui me preocupar com aquele moleque? Eu e minhas idéias. Ele falou certo, agi sem pensar... Mas... Será que ele pensa de mim como um idiota? Ah, quem se importa?! Não vou mais me preocupar com ele, de agora em diante seguirei meu caminho e os outros que se ferrem!" _pensou triunfante Kurogane, mas de repente seu pensamento mudara. "_Não. Eu sinto que é meu dever protegê-lo. É... eu devo ser um idiota mesmo. Mas naquela hora, na discussão, ele com aquela toalha enrolada e aquele bico com raiva,e aquele corpo, ele estava... fofo demais.. MEU DEUS! EU NÃO PENSEI NISSO!! Eu realmente devo ser um idiota. IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTA!"_

Mal sabia ele que, enquanto se balançava estupidamente, dando grunhidos e batendo em sua cabeça, era observado por um par de olhos azuis esmeralda atrás em cima de um tronco de arvore.

_Continua no próximo capitulo..._

_É BRINCADEIRA! Não farei essa budega em capítulos. É agora ou nunca! Ò.ó_

Fye estava em um topo de uma árvore qualquer e observava Kurogane agir de uma forma... Engraçada.

Então, sem perceber, começou a rir altamente, e fechou a boca com as mãos subitamente... O que o denunciou.

- Do que está rindo moleque?!?! – grunhiu Kurogane, virado para a arvore onde estava Fye. Bufou com força, seu rosto voltando à expressão séria e emburrada de sempre.

Fye se levantou suavemente de onde estava sentado no galho, ficando em pé deste. Fazendo isso, pulou daquela forma graciosa e bonita que ele faz no manga e anime e que eu sempre tentei fazer isso, mas como sou besta acabo me ralando... MAS ENFIM! Onde eu estava? Ah sim, claro!

Pulou e pousou com a mesma suavidade de um papel ao vento, parando em frente ao seu amigo. Os dois ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo, Kurogane ainda chateado pelo que acontecera. Ele tentava não demonstrar, mas Fye sabia.

- Desculpe-me. – suplicou Fye, seus olhos brilhando com a luz da redonda lua.

- Não se preocupe. – Kurogane havia chegado mais perto de Fye inconscientemente, e tinha tomado coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos. Sentiu aqueles orbes azuis esmeraldas perfurando-o de forma carinhosa, e isso o deixou mais confortável.

- Sim, eu fui um idiota. – começara Kurogane. Tinha que falar o que sentia. Fye fez menção de falar, mas o moreno pos a mão delicadamente nos lábios finos de Fye. Arrepiou-se com o toque. – Sou idiota de pensar que você não pode se cuidar sozinho, e eu sempre achando que é meu dever protegê-lo. Você teve um passado difícil, pior que o meu... E ainda assim eu tento protege-lo, mesmo sabendo que você pode se virar sozinho.

"Percebi que eu me preocupo mais com você do que me preocupo com Syaoran ou com a Sakura. Eu não sei Fye... Mas quando estou com você, eu me torno uma outra pessoa. E sinto algo diferente também. Estou confuso, e acabo sendo um idiota. Me desculpe Fye."

Então o moreno se assustou. Quando terminara o que falou, os lindos olhos de Fye se encheram totalmente de água, e começaram a rolar pesadas lágrimas pelo seu rosto e Fye soluçava. Ficou desnorteado, sem saber o que fazer.

- E-ei, que foi? Eu disso algo que não devia? – indagava Kurogane, com as mãos no ombro de Fye. Sacudiu um pouco o jovem loiro, tentando chama-lo a atenção e faze-lo parar de chorar, mas este não queria. Não sabia se seria certo o que faria a seguir, mas apenas puxou-o e o abraço fortemente, o rosto pálido e delicado do jovem loiro encostado no peito de Kurogane, o seu choro abafado pela roupa do moreno. E o choro tornarasse mais forte, enquanto o alto moreno olhava triste e preocupado para o jovem frágil em seus braços. Sentiu quando ele envolveu sua costa com os braços como um nó, ainda desabando em choro, e Kurogane impulsionado pelo sentimento beijou a teste de Fye e continuaram ali abraçados, cada um transmitindo o sentimento que estavam sentindo.

- Kuro... Kuro... – soluçava Fye, ainda com o rosto encostado no peito de Kurogane.

- Sim, querido? – perguntou, tirando seu rosto do ombro de Fye e olhando para o topo da cabeça deste.

Fye desencostou o rosto do Kurogane e levantara seu rosto molhado para o moreno, ainda vestígios de lágrimas nos orbes azuis esmeraldas do jovem. Engolindo o soluço, Fye falou na voz trêmula:

- Eu q-quero q-que... V-você me p-protega para s-sempre. P-porque assim f-ficaremos j-juntos para s-sempre. – um pouco de lágrima ainda era vista rolando no rosto pálido do jovem.

- É o que você quer? – perguntou de forma surpresa Kurogane, sem deixar transparecer a tamanha alegria.

- C-claro. N-não quero nunca m-mais ficar longe l-longe daquele q-que eu amo. – e Fye sorriu. O sorriso mais sincero que Kurogane viu Fye dar desde que se conheceram. O Sorriso que transpareceu e perfurou Kurogane, onde tomou esse sorriso para si com fervor. Os lábios dos dois apaixonados estavam colados um ao outro, num misto de prazer e carinho, e quanto mais o beijo continuava, mais aprofundando ele ficava.

E assim ficaram os dois se beijando com ternura no meio da vazia praça, apenas os dois e a Lua, como testemunha.

_15 minutos depois... (_Nota:Espero que isso não vira mania minha . )

Arf Arf. Quanto Arf. Os dois jovens voltaram a ficar vermelhos pelo demorado beijo, onde experimentaram de tudo e um pouco mais. Estavam sem fôlegos, e a Lua dançava risonha em cima dos dois, aproveitando aquele momento oportuno.

Kurogane tomara fôlego e abraçou Fye com amor. Fye retribui o abraço, sem deixar de respirar profundamente.

Então ele teve uma idéia totalmente sensata.

- K-kuro... Kuro... E - espera... Deixa-me respirar primeiro. – avisou, enquanto encostava a duas mãos no peito do Kurogane e tornava a respirar profundamente. Passando alguns minutos, já com o fôlego na boa, desvencilhou-se do braço forte de Kurogane e deu dois passos para atrás, seus olhos azuis fixados nos olhos vermelhos e sexy de Kurogane (Nota: Eu acho a coisa mais sexy -)

- Kuro-chan, você já tomou banho hoje? – perguntou Fye, pensativo.

- Ia tomar, mas desisti depois do que houve lá. – respondeu de forma sarcástica. – Por que?

- Hum... Já que eu não tinha terminado meu banho direito depois da sua linda entrada. E como você também não tomou banho ainda, pensei... - falava sensualmente, e sorriu quando percebeu a expressão de Kurogane mostrar compreensão.

- Fye, Fye. Você sempre cheio de surpresas. – riu Kurogane, pegando Fye pela cintura e começando a andar com ele para fora da praça. Era uma noite diferente porém única para o casal, que só tinham em mente uma coisa agora: tomar banho.

_Mais uma vez, de volta a hospedaria..._

- Cheque Mate – triunfou Mokona, que estava em pé na mesa no corredor ao lado da porta arrombada, onde Sakura e Syaoran tentavam consertar. O velho levantou-se furioso, batendo suas mãos enrugadas na mesa o que fez as peças balançarem. Apontou o dedo fino e magro para a criatura mágica com um ar maligno.

- Você roubou, sua capetinha! – gritou o velho, tentando pegar a criatura mágica que por pouco pulo da mesa e voou em direção onde estava Syaoran e Sakura, pedindo ajuda.

- Nyaaa, Velho do mal quer matar Mokona! Syaoran, Sakura! – gritava finamente a criatura branca mágica, passando pela porta quando Syaoran abriu-a para ver se estava intacta. O velho não teve tempo de frear e caiu com tudo em cima da porta, que com a força do impacto tornara mais uma vez cair fortemente no chão, assustando o garoto e Sakura.

- Velho Mal. Velho Mal. Bem-feito! – falava manhosamente Mokona, de biquinho, e pulou no colo de Syaoran.

- Ah... Lá vamos nós de novo. – disse Syaoran, coçando a cabeça com a cansado. Sakura olhava para o velho deitado na porta, e chamou por ele preocupada.

O velho acordou tonto, seus cabelos compridos e brancos bagunçados e seu óculos torto em seu rosto. Fez força para se levantar, e quando sentiu que estava em cima de um lugar parecido com madeira, olhou para baixo.

- Não. De novo não! – disse com a voz chorosa, voltando a cair em cima da porta, desmaiado.

(Nota: E não, não foi por causa do que ele viu. Como é um velho de 80 anos, e com a força de impacto de seu curvado corpo contra a porta grande e pesada de madeira, é de se esperar que ele desmaie. Ufa, foi um alivio para mim! xD)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fim da História.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Deu-me até vontade de tomar banho agora xD_

_Pessoal, não joguem tomate em mim. Joguem jacas D. Eu vou pegar com os dentes, se quiserem apostar, falem com o meu agente com esse numero aqui! #distribui cartãozinhos#_

_É isso ae, uma mini fic do casal mais totoso de Tsubasa R. Chronicles :P. Apesar de eu desejar o Kurogane só para mim, eu abro mão para o Fye ;D_

_Fye – Obrigada Chris, você é um doce de pessoa.#sorri sem graça#_

_Chris – Nhaa, para com isso . #dá um soco no braço dele, tímida#_

_Fye – Itai i.i #chora#_

_Kuro – Eu não vou comentar do que eu acho dessa fic, porque não quero sujar sangue de ralé a toa. _

_Chris – Ralé é seu ANEXO GRANDE, isso sim!_

_Kuro – Q-que, Cumoéquié Ò.Ó? #engasga#_

_Chris – Não fui eu, foi Fye que me falou #cara de inocente#_

_Kuro – M-mas... como... o que... Fye Ò.Ò! Não fale uma coisa dessas, como ANEXO GRANDE para alguém como ela._

_Fye – Er... Er... Ela me ofereceu doces se eu contasse, e eu.. eu não resisti T.T_

_Kuro – Não tem mais banho viu...! u.ú_

_Chris – HOHOHO³³³³, então eu sabiia! #pose EXPERT#_

_Kuro – Putzz... Falei demais x.x_

_Fye – Okay, se não tem mais baanho, não vou mais limpar com minha língua o... - INAPROPRIADO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS._

_Kuro - #super, hiper, mega vermelho# T-tá, O-okay. V-vamos embora. _

_Fye – Hai... Kuro-chan! ._

_Chris – Adoro segurar velas disso ´-´_

_ENTÃO GALERA! SE VOCÊS LERAM UMA FIC TÃO BURRÁTICA COMO ESSA, ENTÃO PODEM ESCREVER UMA REVIEW FALANDO MAL DELA! \o/_

_Até minna o/_


End file.
